Who Shall I Choose
by MrsDamonSalvatore1402
Summary: Summary: This is When Elena Bonnie, Meredith And Caroline Are In College And All That Stuff With Klaus Has Never Happened That Just Know About Vampires And stuff..P.s I Don't Not Own Vampire Diaries L.J.Smith Does..P.s First Fanfic Ever
1. Chapter 1

**Who Shall I Choose…**

**Summary:** This is When Elena Bonnie, Meredith And Caroline Are In College And All That Stuff With Klaus Has Never Happened That Just Know About Vampires And stuff..P.s I Don't Not Own Vampire Diaries L. Does..

_Elena_

"Jenna if you keep hugging Me I'm gonna be late for College!"I Chuckled. Jenna wouldn't let go of me. She had already stained my t-shirt with tears.

When I had said my goodbyes to Jenna, Margaret and Jeremy (**Yes Jeremy Is In It I have twisted it with the TV Show and Books.) **I got into my car with all my things and drove toward North Carolina State College. It took about 2 hours to get there in my little red bug.

I went into the college's office and told the receptionist my name so she could check it off on the list to say that I had arrived.

"Here you go sweetie, your room is in Franken Hall, room 221 and You will be sharing it with a girl named Bonnie Bennett."The receptionist told me with a southern twang. I was stoked when she told me I would be sharing a room with Bonnie, so I wouldn't have to meet new people.

When I arrived to the dorm room I instantly knew it was the right one because the door was ajar and there was music blaring loudly. The CD player would have been the first thing Bonnie set up. I walked in quietly when bonnie saw stopped what she was doing and ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Elena I'm SO Glad We're Roommates! Here I Will Show you .your room."Bonnie led me down the hall and into a quite spacious room with just a double bed in the middle, a bedside table and a set of draws.

Bonnie and I were lucky to get a suite since we were freshmen. When You First walked in you would see the lounge area with a nice black leather couch black rug and a big flat screen TV. On the rug stood a light wood coffee table with a white vase that held yellow daisies.

To the left of the lounge area was just your typical kitchen with a double door refrigerator.

Bonnie Suggested we spend some time unpacking our things before going to meet the people next door.

When Two hours had passed Bonnie and I had finished with our rooms.

The quilt cover on my bed was teal and lime green stripes with a teal pillow and my teddy was leaning against my pillow. The bedside table had my alarm clock and some photos of me and Stefan on it and a lamp. I had put up the rest of my photos I had brought on my walls and my big poster of Zac Efron on my wall as well. I had also layed out my big fluffy white rug.

Bonnie's room was bubblier than mine. Her quilt cover was all citrus colours splashed together with an orange pillow case. She also had her alarm clock and some photos of friends on her bedside table. Her room was pretty much the same apart from the colours.

I Felt My Phone Vibrate In The Pocket Of my jeans and pulled it out.

_Have You Settled In Well? Xoxox Stefan._

I Text Him back and told him that everything was fine and I would call him when Bonnie and I Had Caught up. We weren't really catching up we were going around introducing ourselves to our neighbours.

We knocked on the door exactly opposite ours and heard a muffled "Coming!"

Caroline answered the door and squealed her heart out. We talked her for a long time and discovered that Meredith will be her roomy but will be arriving a day late.

We had decided to go out and look around North Carolina.

I Texted Stefan and said:

_Going out with the girls at 8:00pm do you and Damon wanna come? Xoxo Elena_

He replied with a Yes and told us that he would meet us there.

Caroline got ready at our place as well because she wanted to use my makeup.

By the time we were finished getting ready we looked hot!

I was wearing a Black strapless dress with black stilettos and silver jewellery. I used natural coloured makeup for myself with clear lip-gloss. I used the curler but only manage to make it wavy.

I Straightened Bonnies hair and put Smokey eye shadow on and went pretty heavy with the eyeliner. I used peach lip gloss for her skin complexion.

Bonnies dress was a lime green spaghetti strap dress which looked really good on her. She wore the same colour stilettos with some gold jewellery.

The dress Caroline had borrowed from me was a teal dress with spaghetti straps that looked perfect on her. She had chosen to wear her black stilettos with it and silver jewellery.

We had decided to meet Stefan and Damon at the little night club in town called "Dance like you mean it".

We decided to take my car since it drove quicker.

When we arrived Bonnie and I Stepped out of the front and Caroline stepped out of the back. I instantly saw Stefan and ran to him awkwardly in my stilettos.

"You look gorgeous."He murmured in my ear. I Hugged him a little bit tighter as a thank you.

"Hey Damon."I greeted him casually

He nodded and addressed me "Elena, looking beautiful as always."I Blushed slightly at his compliment before saying "Are we ready to go inside?"

We all shuffled in and go ready to party.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elena_

The Club had awesome music to dance to the song that was playing at that moment was Take Your Shirt Off by T-pain (I don't usually like t-pain music but that was all I could think of).

Me and Bonnie Were dancing rapidly Next to each other while Damon was dancing with some girl he met minutes ago and Caroline and Stefan were friendly dancing together. Me and Bonnie decided to go and get a drink and go to the bathroom and check our makeup.

Bonnie and I Were Chatting until our favourite song came on (Enjoy the silence Anberlin).It was also Damon's favourite , Bonnie and I Ended up dancing in a little group together while Stefan and Caroline Sat down and had a rest. Caroline seemed to be getting to friendly with Stefan. I had always known she had a crush on him ,I was a little bit tipsy from the drinks I had ,had and if I kept thinking about it I would start a fight so I let it go and just let the tipsy side of me out. Halfway through the song Bonnie got tired and went to sit down with Stefan and Caroline which left me and Damon Dancing. By Ourselves.

"So Elena, it's just you and me..."Damon smirked and did his eye thingy.

"Damon stop flirting and stop doing your eye thingy its annoying!"I told him. He Held his arms up in surrender and just danced with me for the next couple of songs cos' everyone else was tired.

By 11:00pm I was almost drunk and I was really giggly and Vampire Money by My Chemical Romance came on I dragged Stefan on the dance floor and danced with him until the club shut (which was 3:00 am btw).Stefan drove all of us home because he had less than half the drinks us girls and Damon had drank. He parked my car in the parking lot and escorted us up to our rooms. I Gave him a kiss on the cheek then closed the door.

I decided to have a shower because I was all sweaty from the dancing and wanted to get my makeup off. When I was finished in the shower I wrapped my towel around me and brushed my teeth and hair then got changes into my pyjama shorts and singlet and tied my hair up into a high bun and went to sleep.

I was having a great dream about being on the beach in Hawaii looking at the clearness of the water when I saw Damon pop into my dream. Perfect!

"_Hello Elena. I was just letting you know that I enrolled into this college a couple weeks ago and got in. I was hoping you would knock on the door next door to yours not across. It's safer to tell you like this so you won't hurt yourself trying to hurt me in the process."_He winked and disappeared. I Urged myself to get up and go knock on the door next hoping to god he was there so I could touch him with my vervain necklace.

I walked out of the suite quietly still in my pyjamas hoping nobody was awake at five thirty in the morning. I reached his door only to notice a post it note stuck on the door saying

_Nice try Elena I knew you would come knocking so I left.*Smirking*_

_See you in Biology. Remember Class Starts at eight…_

I Balled my hands up into fists and walked back inside.

There would be no chance I would be able to get back to sleep now so I decided to get ready for the day then make Bonnie and I some breakfast.

I settled for a purple frill tank top my faded blue jeans and my black converse all star shoes with my hair in a ponytail.

When bonnie woke up I was on my 3rd cup of coffee for the day and I had just finished cooking blueberry pancakes for us.

Bonnie was the one who had drunk the most last night and you could tell she had a really bad hangover so I handed her some aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks."She mumbled and devoured her pancakes and went to have a shower and get ready.

When Bonnie Had finished getting ready she looked really pretty. She had left her hair in its natural wave and had gone for a casual yet bubbly look for her clothing. She was wearing a yellow, Green and orange tank top with indigo jeans and yellow stilettos.

I Had to ask for directions several times before finding the biology classroom. Everyone else was seated and the only seat that was not taken was right next to Damon Salvatore.

He was smirking heavily,

When the teacher walked in everyone straightened up and got their things out.

Damon Kept Passing Me notes saying things like

_Where's Poor Brooding Stefan? _And _I'm Bored Lets leave_

I would always reply the same way. By kicking him in his shin really heavily.

All the girls in the class were giving me evil eyes. So apparently even this far north they had heard of Damon Salvatore…

"Okay Class."The teacher Started "You will be sitting with the person you are sitting next right now for the rest of the year."He exclaimed I went to raise my hand but Damon grabbed it.I thought it would be no use anyways since he could compel the teacher to make me stay seated next to him.

I "Hmphed!" and slumped in my chair. Damon just Smirked


	3. Chapter 3

_Elena_

Damon Was In every single one of my classes except my major (which was law).He was studying myths and legends for his major. After classes I went to the west side of campus and bought myself a coffee a t the little coffee shop there.

I was waiting at the counter thinking about how crappy it was that Damon had to be in all my classes when I saw something waving in front of my eyes. It was the waiter trying to get my attention."Oh sorry..."I said politely "I will have a short black please."I told the waiter."Make that two. "The familiar menacing voice said with a smirk.

"Are you following me Damon?"I challenged

With mock hurt Damon replied "Why Elena I am hurt that you think I would do such I thing."He grabbed his coffee and slid a ten dollar note down on the counter while still talking to me."You know."He said" We should really get started on that biology project "he said menacingly."My room or yours?" Politely yet sarcastically I said:"How about the library?"

"Damn" I heard him whisper under his breath."Bye Damon."I yelled over my shoulder while chuckling quietly to myself.

When I came back to Franken Hall I noticed Damon standing outside of my suite smirking.

"Now Elena you know you can't get rid of me that easily."He told me

"Go away Damon."I said pushing him out of the way."You know Stefan was the one who made me enroll? Yeah So I could keep an eye on you."He told me

"Well why didn't he just enroll?" I asked Damon

"Oh because, he said that it would be less inconspicuous so that you wouldn't know he would keep an eye on you. He said something about you not wanting to be protected..you think you're so tough. So I'm not really supposed to tell you this but I am cos I am the big brother who does exactly the opposite of what Stefan says. "He said while doing his eye thingy.

"So Stefan sent you here?"I asked to just confirm it.

"Yes Elena. I didn't just enroll so I could eat college girls, although that makes it easier."He said to me.

I Slapped him on the arm scolding him for saying that then bid him goodbye instead of studying and went into my room and grabbed my diary out of my draws.

_Dear Diary_

_Damon Salvatore. He gets under my skin and I should hate him but I just cant find it in my heart to dismiss him like that…_

_Elena…_

I heard the door open and closed and then heard Bonnie talking to someone. I quietly walked out wondering who it was and suddenly saw Jeremy. I forgot they were seeing each other.

"Jeremy!"I screamed and launched on him in a tight hug.

"Hey Elena, someones a little too enthusiastic. "He told me awkwardly because I was still hugging him a little too tight.

I apologised and told him it was just good to have someone relatively normal to talk to. Bonnie gave me the death eyes for saying that and I edged a bit further away from her in case she pulled and which voodoo in me.

"I, uhh came here to ask if You,Bonnie,Stefan and Damon would like to come to Tyler Lockwood's massive party at Mystic Falls? There is going to be heaps of people there."He asked me.

Well I know Stefan and Damon will accept if I'm going which I am now. Bonnie?"I asked her and gave her shoulder a little nudge."Well if Jeremy goes I'm definitely going."She said while smiling at Jeremy.

I asked Jeremy when it was and he said it was tomorrow starting at 7:30pm.

"Cool."I said "See you there, Jer."And with that Bonnie and I started looking through our closets as to what we would wear.

Tyler didn't go to college he stayed home and works at the Mystic Grill with Matt.

After we had found our outfits Bonnie and I decided to go invite Caroline.

Jeremy had gone to Caroline's after so we didn't have anything to do for the rest of the afternoon because Caroline had already picked out her outfit as well.

While Bonnie and I were still at Caroline's she handed us a martini and suggested we play truth or dare and we accepted but first we invited Damon and Stefan to play. Damon accepted Stefan didn't.

"Okay…Damon. Truth or Dare?"I asked him.

"I'm interested as to what you have planned for Dare, Elena."Damon challenged with a ! This was going to take a while. It would be hard to find something that Damon wouldn't do.

"Ummm…Damon I dare you to…knock on every door you can manage in 5 minutes and kiss anyone who opens the door."Ha see how you like that!

"But..."I continued "You have to go at a normal pass so we can make sure that you actually are doing it."

I heard him whisper something inappropriate under his breath then nodded.

"Okay. Your time starts…Now!"He ran at human speed and the first door we opened was a guy. Damon paused for a second then kissed him and ran to the next door.

He managed to kiss about 85 people and only a quarter of them were girls.

When we got back it was Damon's turn to pick someone and I knew he would pick me.

"Ok Elena."He said while doing his eye thing "Truth or Dare?"I sighed.

"Dare."I said quietly. Truth would be worse than it.

He chuckled evilly and began."Okay! Elena I dare you to streak through the dorm. BUT you have to knock on everyone's doors and you have 10 minutes!"

I sighed and I was getting an adrenaline rush thanks to the alcohol."Okay "I said.

Damon looked surprised but that soon left from his face and he laughed maliciously.

10 minutes later after I had skulled a bottle of scotch, I was ready to go.

"Okay!"I said, a little too tipsy."Let's do this.

Damon made me strip inside Caroline's dorm then ran and knocked on everyone's door. I knocked on a lot of people's doors and they opened their doors at about roughly the same time. I waited for five seconds then bolted and went to a different hall.

My time was almost up and these and I was up to the last 4 doors to knock on. I accidently knocked on Stefan's door to tipsy to realize where I was. He opened the door studied what was going on and then I just saw pure rage go through his faces. I looked at him for a second whispered "sorry!"Then ran as fast as I could back to Caroline's suite to get dressed.

Even though I just got caught by my boyfriend streaking, I was still excited and wanted to do more Dares.

"Elena, are you sure you still wanna play?"Caroline asked me

"Yes!"I said "After all you and Bonnie haven't had your turn.

Me and Damon Consulted quietly and agreed that he would do Bonnie and I would do Caroline.

"Caroline."I announced "Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm..Truth?"She squeaked "Okay Caroline. Have you ever or will you ever feel something for Stefan?"I asked her. I didn't really care I just wanted to see her squirm.

"Umm…I used to have a crush on him."She said quietly and looked at the ground.

"Okay."I said cheerfully."Hey can Damon take your turn?"I asked Caroline.

"Sure."She said

"Bonnie."Damon said menacingly "Truth or Dare?"…


End file.
